It Was Peter All Along
by LuvliLiLAngel
Summary: Sirius is mad and is ranting about how Peter betrayed the Maruaders and the whole Potter family. Please R/R its interesting!


**It Was Peter All Along  
  
**By: *Luvli*LiL*Angel*  
  


**Authors Note: **Lets put it this way: "One upon a time, *Luvli*LiL*Angel* was very bored and an idea about writing a story about Peter Pettigrew popped into her head" That should explain it. Now, after you read this and you want me to contine you this, then you can consider this the prologue or whatever its called. If you don't like it, consider it a simple thing about Peter Pettigrew that talk about him! OK? Either way please R/R at the end, please don't flame me! I know it might be horrible!  
  
Disclaimer: At end of story.  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Peter Pettigrew was never one to be popular. He was and still it small and fat and very shy. If, however, someone happened to talk to him, his voice would be simmilar to a squeak. He loved big friends. To protect him. Thats why he made friends with us. I am Sirius Black. Us, means James, Remus and I. We were the popular kids. He was the nobody. But James felt sorry for him, therefore he magically became "one of us"  
  
I remember when James, Remus and I met him on the first day of school, beginning our first year. He was a red faced little boy, his mother making a silly fuss over her big boy. I laughed hysterically about this. His mother obviously thought he was so great.  
  
Peter Pettigrew was not bright. Not bright at all! He begged James for help all the time and I wondered how James put up with him. James was way to nice for his own good. Peter was a little smarter then a lump. To put it mildly. He got 70s while the rest of us were getting 112s. He struggled.  
  
I always thought there was something fishy about him. When he thought we weren't looking he would have a small sneer plastered on his round face. His nose annoyed me. The very tip was always red and it was very pointy. I practically hated him.  
  
Peter Pettigrew had blonde "mammas boy" hair and brown eyes. Unlike the rest of the Marauders he was obviously unattractive. Come to think of it, he always got "sick" whenever a fancy ball was around the corner. Obviously trying to get out of having to ask girls to the ball, fear of rejection.  
  
Come to think about it, once he was comfortable around us, he acted as if he were some stupid double agent. "So, whens our next adventure planned, huh?" I wanted to punch him. What ever possessed James to befriend him? Sometimes he acted as if he worked for someone "more important then us" it started around our sixth year and now I blame myself for being so blind. I thought he was crazy and stupid but now I realize he had found a bigger friend. Someone who most definitaly would not protect him like we had. He found Voldemort and being as stupid as he is he worked for him thinking he would be better then us. Only another sign of his stupidness.  
  
To tell you the absolute truth, the day I decided Peter should be the Potter's secrect keep was the day I was drunk. I had been partying the night before, still thinking I was a kid. I forgot all about Voldemort, The Potters and Peter. The next day I offered him to be the secrect keeper. How I regret taking those few swigs of beer the night before.  
  
Right now, as write down this story, I'm hoping someone, somewhere will believe me No one does except for Harry, his friends and Dumbledore but thats not enough to clear my name. No one believes hes still alive, no one believes I'm innocent. James was to nice for his own good. He got himself killed and his best friend put in to Azkaban. I escaped thankfully and now and hoping someone realizes who did the naughty deed. It was Peter..it was Peter all along.  
  
* * * * *  
**Authors Note:** I was thinking about how Sirius ranted to himself about Peter and the whole ordeal between the Maruaders, Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. I wrote this up. How you like it. If you want, I'll continue this as a flash back thing about how Peter betrayed his friends. Just tell me so in the reviews!  
  
**Disclaimer: **None is mine!


End file.
